justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kht48/What I Expect In This Year's Game
Hey guys. I am just going to hand out a warning that maybe not all of these ideas may be agreeable with some of you, some maybe all of you disagree, but this is just my opinion. I will also welcome all criticism and handle it calmly. Just Dance 2015 came out on October 21st 2014. And 2014 was probably considered one of the worst years in my life, so almost everything that came with it was not too good either. It had it's ups and downs. For example, one great up was introducing trios, I for one loved it. However, due to budget cuts on Just Dance Now being included too, the game had glitches, and the game even crashed. However, with no apps to be realeased this year, and the fact that Just Dance was one of the most sold games of 2014, there should be about enough money to make a comeback. So here are the things I expect to probably happen in the next game. #1 = The Menu Will Be Modified Again. No, I am not talking about that bad little chart I made a while back. I believe it will be a small modification, making it a little bigger and the selection of the modes will be different, probably with enough money to bring a couple of extras and favorites back. We had the same menu for 2 years, I am guessing it will be defferent this year. Extra Info (Why): Just Dance 4's menu to Just Dance 2014's menu changed and it was well respected, and it was the same again in Just Dance 2015. At this point it's time for some modification. #2 = Battles Will Be Brought Back, But On-Stage Mode Will Be Permanently Gone. Battles were in my opinion one of the most respected alternates ever, but On-Stage modes were less favorable. Yet again, I will be bringing this back up. Due t budget cuts, unfornately Battles and On Stage mode were unable to appear, much the possible dismay of a lot of players. However, everyone wanted Battles back, especially me, and I only saw a few people showing concern for On-Stage Mode. I am sure this will be a comeback for battles. Which do you think will come back? Battles OSM Both Neither #3 = Many New Artists Will Be Introduced, and Soon More Popular Songs Will Be Installed. I am willing to make this one longer. Lots of popular songs and artists are being requested these days, and I believe it will soon begin tco fill in for less popular songs. Because trust me, I am sure that they will definitely still have unknown songs, but it may be a lot less than last year. JD2015 had 8 or 9 unknown songs. That is probably more than any other game. I believe that this year that number will be vastly reduced. Lots of major singles had also come out in 2014 as well (L.A. Love and Burnin' Up are my favorites) as greater opputunities will definitely be coming this year too. Also, there are also other genres that are well danceable, so more variety can be added (sorry for saying variety so much, I promise it will be the last time). Category:Blog posts